


Shouldn’t Cry Over Spilled Soda

by Pink_Aesthetic



Series: Baby Girl [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, Public age drop, Stuffed Toys, Sudden age drop, crying in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Aesthetic/pseuds/Pink_Aesthetic
Summary: Skye just wanted a lovely night out with her girlfriend. That didn't work out.





	Shouldn’t Cry Over Spilled Soda

Skye and May had been setting up the perfect romantic evening for a days now. Their work and school schedules had finally aligned to allow them some free time, free time that Skye had been sure she’d be fully adult for. They had decided on a small hibachi and sushi restaurant, a place that would be full but not too loud. They each ordered a soda and then three different rolls of sushi to split. Everything was going perfect as they waited for their food; small talk and even some flirty innuendos were thrown back and forth. 

It was a little mistake really, something that happens often. The waitress brought over the sushi board and didn’t see Skye’s glass of Sprite. With a little bump there was soda all over the table and quickly pouring over the edge into Skye’s lap. 

May was the first to react, quickly jumping out of her chair and gently helping Skye out of her own. The waitress apologized profusely and went to get napkins and a mop, but the couple were not worried about the mess.

May took Skye’s hand and urged her to look up into her face. Skye’s eyes were quickly welling with tears and May assumed the worst, “Baby girl, do we need to get to the car?”

Skye nodded her head just as the waitress came back, May told her they’d be right back as she ushered Skye out the door. Once they made it into the car Skye couldn’t hold it in anymore and a sob broke through the silence of the night.

“Oh, baby you’re okay. It’s okay everything is going to be okay,” May tried to soothe her as she opened up the back door to the car and laid Skye down across the seat. Skye’s tears did not relent though and she continued to bawl in the back seat of the car. “Hey baby girl, it’s okay we’ve got clean clothes in the back, remember? Comfy leggings and a t-shirt. We’ll get your icky clothes off you, alright?”

“I-I-” Skye stuttered between sobs, small hiccups coming up, “I ruined our night! I’m supposed to be a big girl!”

“No, baby you didn’t ruin anything, it’s not your fault,” May cooed, pulling a large diaper bag out of the trunk and placing it on the floor of the car. Thankfully the parking lot was empty of any people, so May was able to strip Skye of her semi-soaked black lace leggings without too much worry of someone looking over. 

“Bu-But I wanted to do big girl stuff! I wanted to have a nice din-dinner and go home and cuddle on-on the couch and watch a big girl movie and stay-ay up late! And now we can’t do any-any of that!” Skye cried.

May pulled out a baby wipe and wiped down Skye’s legs to get the most of the soda off, “We can still do some of those things, baby girl!” May assured, “We can still cuddle, we can’t watch a big girl movie, but we can watch a little movie, I’ll even let you stay up late.”

Skye’s tears continued to flow, but the loud sobbing was beginning to cease. “You’re not mad?”

“Of course not baby girl!” May exclaimed, pretending to be exasperated, “I’m never mad at my baby girl for being her little self. Skye nodded and allowed May to pull a pair of flower patterned leggings on.

“Can you sit up for me, baby?” May asked, holding out her hand for Skye to take. When up, May pulled the dress over Skye’s head and replaced it with a Beauty and the Beast t-shirt. “There isn’t that better?”

Skye nodded again, and allowed May to wipe her tears and her nose. May crumpled the dirty clothes into a ball and placed them next to the bag. She dug in the pocket of the bag for a pacifier, which she offered to Skye, Skye took it but held it in her hand instead of putting it in her mouth. May would have helped her but felt Skye wasn’t quite ready for the paci. She then sifted through the bag again and pulled out a plush yellow duck, handing it to Skye who grabbed at it. May smiled and zipped the bag up to put in the trunk one again.

“Alright baby girl, Mommy’s got to go pay for the food. Do you think you can wait here for a second?” May asked, grabbing the handles of the bag and the bundle of dirty clothes. Skye nodded, hugging the duck to her chest. May kissed her forehead, “Be right back, promise.”

May closed the door as gently as possible and dumped the bag and clothes into the trunk. She locked the car just in case, and re-entered the restaurant. May asked for a few boxes to put their sushi dinner in and payed, giving the waitress a seven dollar tip to make sure she didn’t feel responsible for their sudden disappearance. When May got back to the car, Skye had buckled herself up and was silently sucking on the paci, duck placed on her lap with her arms wrapped around it. 

“You alright there baby girl?” May asked slipping into the front seat and buckling up herself. Skye nodded and May smiled at her baby, “Let’s go home then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't go over this so I'm sorry for my crap grammar, spelling, and pacing.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! Wether they be tips or (my favorite) praise! I'd love to here any suggestions or even requests for future installments!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :3


End file.
